


Their First Date

by Persiflage



Series: Cousy Fest 2k17 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Cousy Fest 2k17, Daisy in a Sexy Slinky Dress, Dinner, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Hotel Sex, Mentions of Daisy/Lincoln, Near Future, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Post-Framework, Resolved Sexual Tension, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, mentions of Miles/Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Post-Framework, Phil Coulson dares to ask Daisy Johnson out on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cousy Fest 2k17 for the Day 5 prompt 'First Date'.

"You want to what?" Daisy asks, a little bemused.

"I want to take you out," Phil repeats. "To dinner and a movie or something."

"Why?"

He doesn't quite roll his eyes, but Daisy can sense he's barely refraining from it, and that amuses her, but she's still baffled by the concept of Phil Coulson, fellow SHIELD agent and survivor of the Framework, taking her out somewhere.

"I mean, it's a great idea, I guess, but it's not my birthday, so why?"

"Because I'd like you to relax for a few hours," he says gently, stepping in closer so that he can lightly brush his fingertips over her wrist as her hand rests on the paperwork in front of her. "You saved us all, Daisy, and you got shot – twice – and since we got out of the Framework three days ago, all you've done is wade through paperwork or sit through government interrogations that are barely disguised as briefings." 

His left hand presses carefully against the small of her back, and she suddenly feels her mouth go dry, before she blurts out, "Are you asking me out on a date, Phil?"

He chuckles. "Catch on quick, don't you Agent Johnson?" His voice is light and teasing, but she can feel the tension in his vibrations – he's nervous about this, and although she likes him cocky and smirking, it makes her feel better that he's not cocky about asking her out.

She turns quickly towards him before he can back away and loops her arms loosely around her neck. "This is all very sudden, Agent," she teases.

He does roll his eyes this time as his hands lightly clasp her waist. "Sure," he says. "Four years of sexual tension is very fast." He smirks.

She brings her lips to his mouth and holds them there, not quite brushing against his lips, but close enough that they can feel each other's breath.

"Daisy," he whispers.

"Phil," she whispers back, then presses her lips to his. He lets her dictate the pace of their first kiss, and she tries to be smooth about it, but it's not easy because she's suddenly feeling greedy: she wants all the kisses Phil will give her – she's got four years worth of pent up desire driving her, and the kissing quickly becomes sloppy as her arms drop from around his neck so she can pull his body hard against hers, her hands sliding down to cup his ass.

He groans quietly, and that cuts through the haze of lust in her mind enough to make her open her eyes, then ease back a little.

"Was that a yes to the date?" he quips, then drags his tongue over his lower lip, and she grunts, then grabs his hips and tugs him forward: he's rock hard beneath the fabric of the pants he's wearing, and that makes her abruptly aware of her own arousal.

"Phil," she moans. "Yes. Although can we skip the date and just go to my bunk?"

He blushes – which is not something she ever thought she'd see Phil Coulson do – then says softly, "I've booked a hotel room."

Her eyes go wide and then she laughs. "Oh my god, Phil, you are such a hopeless romantic."

"Daisy." He sounds a bit pained, she thinks, and she chuckles, then presses her body against his.

"It's okay, Phil," she says in a low voice. "I like you being a hopeless romantic."

He beams, and she shakes her head slightly, then asks, "So what should I wear to this dinner?"

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable," he says immediately.

"Yeah, but – jeans and a tank?" she asks, gesturing at her current attire, "or something a bit less casual?"

He steps back and looks her up and down – not in a leering way (although it's definitely a heated look, she realises). "A bit less casual?" he suggests. 

"I'll see what I've got in my closet," she tells him. She's still got all the clothes she bought when she was 'rogue', which she kept figuring she could use it for undercover stuff. "Mind if I shower as well as change?"

"Of course not," he says immediately. "Meet you in the hangar in an hour?"

"Are we taking Lola?" she asks instantly.

He smirks. "Of course."

She leans in and gives him a quick, hard kiss. "In an hour then." She abandons her paperwork without a second thought and heads straight to her bunk: she knows exactly what she's going to wear tonight, and with any luck it'll make Phil's jaw drop.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

He's waiting for her in the hangar when she gets there in a little less than an hour, but he's bent over Lola's hood, probably polishing her, she thinks fondly as she walks up to him, lightfooted and stealthy. He straightens up, catching sight of her, and she's right, his jaw does drop, and she can't help smirking at the sight of him gaping at her.

"Will I do?" she asks, and cocks one hip out before planting both hands on her hips.

He makes a strangled sort of noise and she chuckles: she hadn't dared hope he'd actually be incoherent in surprise.

"I've never seen that dress before," he gets out finally.

She moves towards him, smirking. "No, it's one of my purchases from when I was away."

"Ah." He looks her up and down as she turns around on the spot, and she feels a little spike of desire hit him as he takes in the back – or rather the fact it's a backless dress. Since it's also cut low in front, plunging almost to her waist, it exposes a lot of skin – it's also sleeveless and has a slit up one side so that it reveals some of her thigh when she walks.

"You look amazing," he says finally, his expression very sincere.

"Thanks." She moves to his side, then reaches out and runs her fingertips down his left lapel. "You're looking pretty spiffy yourself, Agent."

He smirks, the cad. He's wearing a light grey suit with a white dress shirt, and although he's left off the tie, he still looks good.

"You're unbearably handsome," she tells him, drawing her fingertips down his chest now, before bringing her hand between their bodies so she can lightly clasp his burgeoning erection through his suit pants.

"Daisy," he gasps. "Please."

She smirks. "It's not too late to just go back to one of our bunks, soldier," she teases.

"Dinner and a hotel," he insists, sounding a bit breathless.

She presses her mouth to his, slipping her tongue casually into his, and his hands clasp her waist: they feel huge for some reason, but she likes the sensation. "Okay, Phil, we'll go and have dinner together, then take ourselves to this hotel you've booked."

"Thank you," he whispers against her mouth.

"You can thank me later, Phil," she promises, and he groans, then pulls away and opens Lola's passenger door for her.

She climbs in, giving him a good flash of her thigh, and he presses his hand against his crotch, which makes her smirk at him. He shakes his head, then moves awkwardly around the front of Lola, before he climbs into the driver's seat. He puts his hand on the back of her seat as he twists his head to look behind the car as he reverses out of the parking space in the hangar, then brushes the tips of his fingers against her bare neck, which makes her shiver, before he withdraws his hand, and heads down the street. 

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ 

Daisy doesn't really remember dinner – it passes by in a bit of a blur of suppressed sexual combustion, and she's only slightly relieved when Phil suggests they skip coffee and head to the hotel – because they've still got to get to the hotel first.

Eventually, though, they're in the elevator up to their fifth floor room, and Phil's got her pressed back against the wall as he kisses her, his hands sliding not-so-chastely up and down her sides and back. Her hands are completely unchastely unzipping his pants, but before she can free his erection the elevator stops, and she groans into the crook of his neck, eliciting a chuckle from Phil, before he zips up his pants again long enough to lead her out of the elevator and along the hallway to their room.

Daisy stares a bit when she sees the room, well it's a suite really. The bed is huge, and there are bunches of flowers in vases scattered in both the sitting room and the bedroom, and there's a perfectly absurd sunken bath in the ensuite, as well as a shower cubicle that looks like it'd fit at least three people.

"Wow, Phil," she says, staring at him in a sort of wide-eyed disbelief. "You really are a romantic."

He blushes a bit, then smiles. "You like it, then?"

"Of course," she says. "It's ridiculous and magnificent, and I feel a bit like a princess."

His smile becomes more of a smirk, and he draws the tips of his fingers across the back of her neck, making her shiver like he did before when they were in Lola. "That's good, because I plan to pamper you like a princess." He holds the back of her neck very lightly, then leans in and nibbles lightly at her lower lip, and Daisy moans, then opens her mouth to his.

When she drops her hands to fumble at his belt and zipper, though, he captures her wrists carefully in his left hand and draws them away, and she pulls her mouth from his, breathless and fairly desperate. 

"Slow down," he whispers, and leans in to graze his teeth lightly over her collarbone. "I know you're ready to pop, but I want to take my time with you. You deserve to be spoiled."

Daisy bites her bottom lip, feeling as if she might burst into tears. No one's ever said something like that to her before, but she thinks it's somehow typical of the man that it's Phil Coulson who says it to her. "Okay," she whispers, and he smiles gently, then guides her towards the bathroom. 

"Let's have a bath and unwind a bit," he says. "We've got hours yet."

She looks at him. "Does anyone know where we are?"

He shakes his head. "I got the Director to give us both the night off, and I told him we'd be off-base, but that's all."

She nods, a little distracted by the thought of Mace knowing she and Phil are together – she's not sure if that means he knows they're a couple now, or if he simply thinks Phil's got her away from the base for the night. Then she decides she doesn't care what he thinks or knows, not right now. 

Phil guides her to sit in the ridiculously comfy chair that faces the bath, then slips off his suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves before he starts to run the bath adding what she can clearly smell is her favourite bath salts. She thinks about how domestic this is, then decides that she likes Phil's version of domestic: she's never really had domestic before. Now she thinks about it, her relationship with Lincoln was awkward and fraught, largely because of his self-loathing, while her relationship with Miles was centred on their work with the Rising Tide, and the relationships she had with people before she dated Miles were more casual. 

She's drawn back out of her thoughts when Phil kneels in front of her and takes off her heels, then begins massaging her feet while the bath continues to fill. He turns off the taps, then helps her up from the chair, before sliding down the zipper on the side of her dress and peeling it from her body. He groans quietly when he discovers that not only is she not wearing a bra – which had been obvious from the way the dress is cut at the front – but she's also not wearing any panties or even a thong. 

"Daisy," he groans, and she smirks, then reels him in for a fast kiss, before she starts unbuttoning his shirt. She can't help staring a bit at his rampant erection once his pants and boxers are off – he's bigger than she'd imagined: not that she's spent that much time imagining Phil's cock – she's not a perv, thank you.

He holds her hand and they step into the sunken bath together, his back to the side, and Daisy's back to his chest. His cock's like an iron bar against her back, but she doesn't mind because his hands are immediately all over her body, stroking and caressing as he nuzzles the side of her neck, then when she's nicely relaxed he brushes the tip of his index over her clit, and she moans embarrassingly loudly, which makes him chuckle softly by her ear. 

"God, Phil," she groans, and he nips at her earlobe, then pushes a finger inside her, and she moans again because it feels so good. She lifts her hips and spreads her legs as wide as she can, and he immediately withdraws his finger, then slides two inside her instead. She moans and writhes against his body as he fingerfucks her while his left hand fondles her breasts one after the other.

She comes hard, muffling her cries of pleasure with her wrist, but he doesn't stop, just because she's come once, and Daisy thinks she might yet spontaneously combust after all as he works her through two more orgasms before he finally eases his fingers free and simply cuddles her body against his while she calms down. She feels sated and sleepy, but she's very conscious of Phil's cock – and the desire that's colouring his vibrations, so they climb out of the bath and dry off, then move into the bedroom. 

"We should take care of this," she says, brushing her fingers lightly down the length of his swollen shaft.

He smirks. "That's the plan." He reaches out and pulls open the drawer of the nightstand, then removes a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube, which surprises her as she's never needed it.

She gives him a questioning look as he sets them both atop the nightstand, and he blushes. "That's just in case," he says, so she nods, but she can tell there's something he's holding back. She doesn't push it, though – if he doesn't feel quite comfortable enough to say it just yet, she's not going to make any demands: she understands being a bit reticent initially, even with someone you trust.

They climb onto the bed, a bit awkwardly in Phil's case, and she grabs a condom from the pack, then rolls it onto him. "Do you want to be on top?" he asks, and she shakes her head.

"Not this time," she says, and he nods, then helps her to settle comfortably, ensuring she has enough pillows beneath her head, before he moves his body over hers. She moans quietly when he begins to ease his cock into her, stretching her walls as he fills her. He feels amazingly good, although she's not sure quite why she's so amazed at how good he feels. Once he's buried to the hilt inside her, he begins kissing her, first on her mouth, then her throat and collarbones, then he suckles on her breasts, all without actually beginning to thrust. It's only when his mouth migrates back to hers that he finally begins to move, slow, deep thrusts that feel really good. 

She watches his face, the way his eyelashes look when he blinks slowly, and the obvious love in the depths of his blue eyes. And when she focuses her attention on his vibrations, she realises she can feel his orgasm building, which is pretty mind-blowing, and she wishes she could share the sensation with him.

She comes hard, and her breathing's ragged as he fucks her straight through the aftershocks of her orgasm, and on towards a second, before she feels his own building to a peak via his vibrations. She lets go of his shoulder and reaches down between their bodies, and he gasps her name, sounding shocked, as she lightly vibrates the air over her clit and his thrusting cock.

"Daisy. Fuck, Daisy." He buries his face in the pillow alongside her head, his body trembling hard in the aftermath of his orgasm.

"Too much?" she asks, half apologetically. Lincoln had hated even the idea of her using her powers while they had sex, so she's only ever used that trick on herself before.

"No, no," he says quickly, immediately lifting his head so she can see his face. "Not too much, just very intense." He kisses her deeply for several minutes and she feels his cock throbbing inside her still before he groans, then rolls off her. "That was amazing, actually."

"Yeah?"

He nods, then slips the condom off and goes into the bathroom with it. When he returns she can sense his mood: he's sated, sleepy, and satisfied with himself as well as her. He climbs back into the bed and settles beside her, drawing her body against his, and she happily snuggles with him.

"You okay?" he asks, stroking his fingertips up and down her right arm where it's resting across his torso.

"I'm good," she assures him, and he chuckles quietly. "What?"

"You're better than good."

"And you're so corny," she teases. He huffs, and it's her turn to chuckle. "Don't worry, Phil, I like your corniness, just like I like you being a hopeless romantic."

"I'm glad," he says softly. "Because I really like you."

"You do? I don't think I'd noticed that. What are the signs?"

He laughs outright at her silliness, and she grins. This was a good idea, she decides, quite aside from the exceedingly good sex – having some time to themselves is a good thing. Things had gotten pretty fraught while they were in the Framework and she was trying to 'wake up' everyone and get them out, and she suspects none of them will be the same as a result of their experiences. She hadn't expected that to lead to this, however, for all that it's true that she and Phil have been exceedingly close over the last four years, and have shared a lot more sexual tension than either one of them had previously been prepared to recognise, never mind admit to either themselves or each other.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a nap," she says, and he tightens his right arm, which is wrapped around her body as she lies on her side beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. 

"A nap sounds good," he tells her, "but don't imagine you're gonna get much sleep tonight."

She lifts her head and stares at him, and he smirks, but he's blushing too. "Are you planning to keep me awake, then, Phil?" He waggles his eyebrows, and she laughs. "You're such a dork," she says fondly.

"Oh and I suppose you're not?" he asks, and it's her turn to smirk now. 

"Never said I wasn't," she says in a lofty tone, and he smiles, then kisses the top of her head.

"A nap sounds good," he repeats. "But after that – "

He leaves the sentence hanging, and she grins, then closes her eyes and lets her breathing slow down. Phil follows her example, and she feels him slip into sleep just before it overcomes her too.

This is the best first date she's ever had.


End file.
